Magic Moments
by Rubix84
Summary: Rae and Finn's first kiss, set directly after I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U scene in series 1 ep 6
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Written for a prompt on tumblr. Really enjoyed this one so here's hoping you all like it...**

* * *

The smell of food wafted around her on the pavement, and her peripheral vision was vaguely aware of the flickering of the harsh strip lights in the chip shop. Big G and his mates were pulling wheelies up and down the road whooping and hollering on their bikes. But all of this was lost on Rae for the moment. She had only one over-riding thought at present. What were you supposed to do when the guy you had been fantasising and drooling over for the past few weeks reveals he feels the same way? Rae had no idea. She stood there feeling awkward. Exhilarated but nonetheless awkward. What was supposed to happen next? She smiled at Finn who was standing there looking just as nervous as she felt. The silence between them seemed to stretch on. Do something her mind screamed. God she wanted to kiss him. Finally know what it would be like to feel his sweet lips against her own. She could just kiss him. All it would take was a few steps forward but her feet did not seem to be cooperating.

Finn started with a half cough half nervous laugh. He was looking at her that way that sent her knees to jelly. His eyes dark, brooding, framed by long lashes. "Err… do ya wanna go fer a walk or summit?" Thank God, she would just let Finn take charge. She smiled in relief at the suggestion and nodded.

Rae fell in step with Finn as he turned back down the high street in the direction of the pub. As they walked their arms knocked together, every touch sending a scattered rush of feelings through Rae's body. She kept catching Finn looking at her as tried to sneakily glance to the side to look at him. Every time their eyes met they would each look away quickly with a bashful smile flushing their cheeks with colour. With every step Rae was becoming increasingly painfully aware of Finn's close proximity to her. She wondered if she concentrated on the thought hard enough she could make Finn kiss her.

"So your Mum seemed proper happy?" Finn asked, jolting Rae from her musings. What? she thought, but nodded politely, "yeah, having Karim around could be cool I guess." If they would just keep the shagging noise to a minimum, Rae allowed herself an internal eye-roll. Chances of that seemed slim to none based on the evidence of the past few weeks. But perhaps she would soon be having her own toe-curling, moan-inducing moments. That thought caused her to go hot all over, and she was sure her face must now be burning a bright red.

Finn glanced at her and smiled, his eyes twinkling in the darkness. Rae practically jumped out of her skin when she felt Finn's firm hand take hold of hers, linking their fingers together. They continued to walk on in silence, slowly, neither in a hurry to get anywhere.

"So a bit of a crazy day huh?" Finn muttered. That would be one way of putting it thought Rae. She hoped he wasn't going to start asking loads of questions about why she tried to hurt herself. Not that she didn't want him to know everything about her. That was what love was about wasn't it? Total honesty. But she really just wanted to enjoy this moment now for what it was.

"Yeah," Rae giggled nervously, "I'm sorry, ya know, if I embarrassed ya back there with my little speech."

Finn pulled them to halt and faced Rae, still keeping a hold of her hand in one of his. "I – I thought you were amazin'," he stammered. Rae didn't really know where to look, so she settled for the ground. Nobody had ever called her amazing before. She felt Finn squeeze her hand slightly, and she looked back up at him. The way he was looking at her now, she could swear all the breath had left her body. She was literally aching to kiss him. She wondered if Finn was aware of the crackling energy between them, which felt like it was trying to reel her in closer and closer to him.

Her heart dropped a little as Finn turned and continued walking on. Why hadn't he kissed her yet? She had wanted to push him up against every wall they had walked past and snog the living daylights out of him. Perhaps she should, but she was scared. What if she was an awful kisser, what if she got it all wrong? Okay so this wasn't her first kiss. She had already crossed that hurdle on her date with Archie. But it would be her first kiss with Finn. Sexy; wonderful; waaaay out of her league Finn.

They finally reached the road that the pub was situated on. Even from here at the bottom of the street the sound of the music from the wedding reception could be heard. Almost in tandem they stopped walking, neither wanting to get back to the party just yet.

"So d'ya wanna somethin' tomorrow?" Finn asked.

Rae lit up at the prospect and nodded, "sure." Was he going to kiss her now? She noticed his tongue dart out to wet his lips. Should she do the same? He was standing so close now that she could see the dark heat burning in his eyes, which caused her to internally shudder. She closed her eyes as she felt the warm pressure of his lips find hers for the briefest of moments. Her eyes popped back open and he was so close she felt like she was cross-eyed just to look at him. He ran a strand of her dark hair between his fingers, and then closed the gap again. Both laughed as their noses bumped, and they readjusted the tilt of their heads to better accommodate each other. Rae felt her eyes automatically close again as all her other senses were heightened as Finn claimed her lips again. She could smell the alcohol and smoke on him and found it completely intoxicating. She was very aware of his breathing falling into synch with her own, and the rise and fall of his chest pressed up against her. He gently encouraged her lips to part, allowing him entry to explore her mouth with his tongue. It was everything she had ever imagined, and more. Because this was real. Rae felt like she must have died and gone to heaven it was so perfect.


	2. Magic Moments 2

**A/N Prompt on tumblr for a bit more Rae and Finn, and why not? They are lovely**

* * *

Rae wondered how it was possible that all her dreams should have come true. When she had woken up that morning she had performed her own special victory dance around her bedroom. She hardly dare believe it was real; Finn – the sexiest guy in the whole of Lincolnshire - liked her (no scratch that loved her). But then at around midday day there he was on the phone asking if she wanted to come round to his later. She literally had to stop herself running all the way there immediately.

As she walked up the path to his front door she could swear her heart was trying to hammer its way out of her chest. She licked her lips, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. It swung open, Finn was standing there smiling at her like some freakin' Greek Adonis. Rae felt her mouth run dry, and her palms start sweating. What was she doing here, he was so out of her league it was ridiculous.

"Hey," shit she hoped she wasn't about to have a freak out.

"Ye comin' in?" Finn raised his eyebrows questioningly. Rae nodded and followed him up the stairs.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Rae wished Finn wouldn't worry his bottom lip in that way. It made it practically impossible to keep her shit together and not just throw all caution to the wind and jump him right this instant.

"Rae, you're starin' at me again?" Finn smirked at her.

"What?… So?…. I'm not even," Rae responded indignantly, but unable to keep the smile from her voice. Blatant lie, and he knows it Rae thought to herself.

They were both lying on the dark blue cover of Finn's bed. The late evening sun streamed in gently through the Velux windows, which were slightly open to let in a refreshing breeze. Finn was lying on his back, eyes closed, his feet nodding slightly in time to the music playing on the radio. His head was resting on his arms, which were positioned in such a way that accentuated his muscles, unfairly in Rae's opinion. As if he wasn't sexy enough already. Rae was lying on her front next to him, just mere millimetres separating them. NME magazine was open in front of her and ostensibly she looked to be reading it. In reality though the words were just dancing up and down on the page, and even the article about Damon Albarn couldn't hold her focus.

Finn looked down at the page, "ye know Oasis were robbed don't you?"

Rae narrowed her eyes at him, "what?"

"Roll with It were a way better song than Country House."

"You what?"

"Jus' sayin' Oasis beat Blur every time." A mischievous glint shone in Finn's eyes.

"Bollocks," Rae retorted.

"Jus' sayin' it like it is,"

Rae closed the magazine in front of her, rolling it into a cylinder. "Well we already know your music taste is dodgy as hell," she said, taking a playful swipe at him with the magazine.

"Hey!" Finn laughed, making a grab for the magazine, which Rae quickly whipped out of his grasp, rolling over and holding it at arms length.

In an instant the atmosphere in the room changed. Rae suddenly became very aware that Finn was now hovering over her, his weight barely being held up on one arm as his other hand reached for the magazine. The laughter in eyes had been replaced by that same dark intensity they had burned with before he'd kissed her last night. In the time it had taken her conscious to register all these details Finn had already pressed his lips hungrily to hers.

Rae gasped as Finn nipped at her bottom lip, before running his tongue over it. She could feel his lips turn up at the corners as he smiled against her mouth. "I really want to kiss you," he murmured, in a voice that sent shivers through her.

"I think you already are," Rae responded breathily, in no position to think of witty comebacks right now. Instead she lifted her head from the bed to initiate her own kiss, trying to bury all fears about her inexperience. She closed her eyes and just tried to allow the sensation of the kiss to take over her. Finn allowed his body to drop down next to her, and his hand moved over her body coming to rest on her hip. His tongue plunged deeper demanding more from her, and she reciprocated with equal vigour. She almost shocked herself with the sensual moan that escaped her, but more shocking still was the deep groan that emanated from Finn in response. She had never experienced a sound that was so equally animalistic and thrilling at the same time.

Suddenly hands seemed to be everywhere. Hers had worked their way under Finn's T-shirt, and she was revelling in the touch of his smooth skin, pulled taut over his firm stomach. She could still picture his body clearly from that time in the park, what she wouldn't have given to get her hands on it. And now here she was doing just that. She was distracted though by the fiery path that Finn's fingers were leaving on her, they had slipped under the hem of her top and were playing near the waistband of her trousers. Rae sucked in a long breath as their mouths freed, trying to bring the racing of her heart back under control. Finn smiled down at her, then began tracing out letters on her leg.

W-O-W

Rae was sure having his fingers there right now was just going to kill her, but it would be completely worth it.


End file.
